made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
The World of Games 2: 3rd Party
The World of Games 2: 3rd Party is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is a sequel to The World of Games and it follows Tom as he returns to the Game Universe and, with help from the Mario Bros and a new ally, John, must stop Galkon (Galeem and Dharkon combined) from starting a pending apocalyptic event called "Gameageddon", which Luigi is having visions about. Hence the game's title, the game introduces Third-party universes, whereas the first game only had first-party universes. The main antagonist is Galkon. Plot Main article: The World of Games 2: 3rd Party plot Characters Protagonists Tom.png|Tom (Main playable character) Mario SSBU.png|Mario Luigi SSBU.png|Luigi Allies John.png|John Antagonists Galkon.png|Galkon Bowser SSBU.png|Bowser Hariet.png|Hariet Levels * Mushroom Kingdom (Mario) ** Luigi's Mansion (Luigi's Mansion) ** Classic Mushroom Kingdom (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda) * Land of Pokémon (Pokémon) * Zebes (Metroid) * Dinosaur Planet (Star Fox) * Umbra Clock Tower (Bayonetta) * World of Robots (Mega Man) * Land of Monsters (Monster Hunter) * Inkopolis (Splatoon) * Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) * Dracula's Castle (Castlevania) * Minecraft World (Minecraft) * Conker's Land (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Dream Land (Kirby) * Gaur Plain (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Skyworld (Kid Icarus) * Pac-Land (Pac-Man) * Game Hub * The Final Battle * The TRUE Final Battle Minigame-Related (Optional) * Wii Fit Studio (Wii Fit) (Minigame: Wii Fit Obstacle Course) * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!!) (Minigame: Punch-Out!!) * Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt) (Minigame: Duck Hunt) * Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter) (Minigame: Street Fighter) * Town and City (Animal Crossing) (Minigame: Whack-a-Resetti) * Rabbid City (Raving Rabbids) (Minigame: Go-Cart) Enemies Galeemtures & Dharksters World Exclusive Bosses Bold - Major Bosses Optional Party Members In each of the levels, there are 1 or 2 addition party members that join the player, besides Mario and Luigi, who are available throughout the game. Though the only exceptions to this are in the opening sequence, where John is the player's only party member, and The TRUE Final Battle, where the Mario Bros are only available during part 3 of the first phase. Also, the player can now have all party members out at the same time. Unlike the previous game, where the player is only limited to 2 party members at a time. Default Mario SSBU.png|Mario Luigi SSBU.png|Luigi Opening sequence John.png|John Green Hill Zone Sonic SSBU.png|Sonic Great Sea Link_SSBU.png|Link Toon_Link_SSBU.png|Toon Link Land of Pokémon Pikachu SSBU.png|Pikachu Mewtwo SSBU.png|Mewtwo Zebes Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Aran Dinosaur Planet Fox_SSBU.png|Fox Falco_SSBU.png|Falco Umbra Clock Tower Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta World of Robots Mega_Man_SSBU.png|Mega Man X.png|X Inkopolis Inkling_SSBU.png|Inkling Midgar Cloud-Alt1_SSBU.png|Cloud Strife Dracula's Castle Simon_SSBU.png|Simon Belmont Minecraft World Steve_Artwork.png|Steve Conker's Land Conker_BFD_art_2.png|Conker Berri.png|Berri Dream Land Kirby SSBU.png|Kirby Gaur Plain Shulk_SSBU.png|Shulk Skyworld Pit SSBU.png|Pit Pac-Land Pac-Man_SSBU.png|Pac-Man The TRUE Final Battle Phase 1, Part 1 Bowser SSBU.png|Bowser Phase 1, Part 2 Hariet.png|Hariet Other Characters Mushroom Kingdom Peach SSBU.png|Peach Toad.png|Toad Green Hill Zone TSR_Tails.png|Tails Great Sea TWWHD_Tetra_Artwork.png|Tetra Medli_The_Wind_Waker_HD.png|Medli Princess_Zelda_The_Wind_Waker_HD.png|Zelda TWWHD_Link_Sailing.png|King of Red Lions Ganondorf SSBU.png|Ganondorf Land of Pokémon Pokémon_Trainer_SSBU.png|Red Professor_Oak.png|Professor Oak Pokémon_Trainer_(solo)-Alt1_SSBU.png|Leaf Dinosaur Planet Generalpepper.png|General Pepper Slippy_toad.png|Slippy Toad Peppy_Hare.png|Peppy Hare Krystal.png|Krystal Umbra Clock Tower Rodin_SSBU.png|Rodin World of Robots MM11DrLight.png|Dr. Light MM11Roll.png|Roll MM11Wily.png|Dr. Wily MMX_Zero.png|Zero Sigma.png|Sigma Inkopolis Capcuttlefish.png|Captain Cuttlefish Luigi's Mansion LM3EGaddArt.jpg|Professor Elvin Gadd No Image.png|Harsh Possessor Classic Mushroom Kingdom KoopaDIC.jpg|King Koopa PrincessToadstoolDiCSuperMario.png|Princess Toadstool ToadDICCartoons.png|Toad Conker's Land Panther_King.png|Panther King Don_Weaso.png|Don Weaso Professor_Von_Kriplespac_LnR.jpg|Professor Von Kriplespac Dream Land Meta Knight SSBU.png|Meta Knight Gaur Plain Mumkhar.png|Mumkhar Skyworld Palutena SSBU.png|Palutena Viridi.png|Viridi Wii Fit Studio Wii_Fit_Trainer_SSBU.png|Wii Fit Trainer Boxing Ring Little_Mac_SSBU.png|Little Mac Doc_Louis_Punch-Out!!_Wii.png|Doc Louis Duck Hunt Duck_Hunt_SSBU.png|Duck Hunt Suzaku Castle Ryu_SSBU.png|Ryu Ken_SSBU.png|Ken Town and City Villager SSBU.png|Villager Isabelle SSBU.png|Isabelle Rabbid City No Image.png|Rabbids Soundtrack * Title * Opening Sequence * Mushroom Kingdom * Green Hill Zone * Great Sea (Outset Island) * Great Sea (Forsaken Fortress) * Great Sea (Dragon Roost Island) * Great Sea (Hyrule Castle) * Great Sea (Ganon's Tower) * Land of Pokémon * Zebes * Dinosaur Planet * Umbra Clock Tower * World of Robots (Main) * World of Robots (Mega Man X) * Land of Monsters * Inkopolis * Midgar * Luigi's Mansion * Dracula's Castle * Minecraft World (Main) * Minecraft World (Nether) * Minecraft World (Woodland Mansion) * Classic Mushroom Kingdom (Main) * Classic Mushroom Kingdom (Dark Land) * Conker's Land (Main) * Conker's Land (Heist) * Dream Land * Gaur Plain * Skyworld * Pac-Land * Wii Fit Studio * Boxing Ring * Duck Hunt * Suzaku Castle * Town and City * Rabbid City * Game Hub * The Final Battle * The Final Battle (Lobby before The TRUE Final Battle) Enemy / Boss Themes * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Mushroom Kingdom) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Green Hill Zone) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Great Sea) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Land of Pokémon) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Zebes) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Dinosaur Planet) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Umbra Clock Tower) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (World of Robots) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (World of Robots, Mega Man X) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Land of Monsters) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Inkopolis) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Midgar) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Luigi's Mansion) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Dracula's Castle) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Minecraft World) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Conker's Land) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Dream Land) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Gaur Plain) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Skyworld) * Enemy Attack / Enemy Ambush (Pac-Land) * Super Galeemture Battle * Mid-Boss Battle * Boss Battle * Big Boss Battle (RoboBrood, King Boo, Ender Dragon, Heinrich, Nightmare, Metal Face, Sigma, Andross, Mother Brain, Dark Beast Ganon, and Bowser & Hariet when fighting them at Green Hill Zone. Also plays when fighting an Armored Galeemture in The Final Battle) * Zavok / Wizzrobe Battle (Also plays when fighting a bunch of Illagers right before fighting Hariet in Minecraft World) * Galkon Battle * Boss Battle Ver. 2 (All future Boss battles and mid-boss battles, starting with the Hariet fight in Minecraft World, not including Galkon and bosses with the Big Boss Battle track.) * Ghast Titan Battle * Sephiroth Battle * Ultimate Galkon Battle * John the Destroyer Final Boss Battle (Phase 1, Part 1) * John the Destroyer Final Boss Battle (Phase 1, Part 2) * John the Destroyer Final Boss Battle (Phase 1, Part 3 / Phase 2, Part 2) * John the Destroyer Final Boss Battle (Phase 2, Part 1) Other * Game Over * Level Map * Game Ship Level Lobby * Game Ship Level Lobby (Customizing Game Ship) * Game Ship Level Lobby (Ready to Start) * Game Ship Level * Shop * Minigame Theme * Staff Roll Trivia * Minecraft World has the most unique enemies in the game, with 16 unique enemies. * Not counting the Mushroom Kingdom and it's sub-universes, Land of Monsters is the only universe without any party members. * King Boo at first has the normal Boss Battle track, but after E. Gadd comes to the rescue, the track switches to Big Boss Battle. * The Bayonetta and Conker Universes are the only M-rated universes in the game. ** Though if all games in a series are counted, than Castlevania and Final Fantasy also apply. ** Because of this, some scenes (More notable in the Conker universe) are either changed, heavily censored, or shown off-screen. * The Legend of Zelda and the Star Fox universes are the only universes to change their layouts, the Legend of Zelda universe is now themed around The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and the Star Fox universe is now themed around Star Fox Adventures. * The Legend of Zelda and the Splatoon universes are the only universes where it changes Tom and the Mario Bros' look. In The Legend of Zelda universe, they appear cel-shaded, reflecting Wind Waker's cel-shaded art style, and in the Splatoon universe, they appear as Inklings, with the squid making, large pointy ears, and smooth inky hair. * The Minecraft and Conker universes are the only universes with tracks outside their own series. * Zavok, the Wizzrobe, the Ghast Titan, and Sephiroth are the only standard bosses in the game with a unique theme. Though the former 2 share the same theme. * While the Ghast Titan can be fought anytime, Sephiroth can only be fought after defeating RoboBrood. * Sephiroth is actually the strongest boss in the game, even more powerful than Ultimate Galkon and John the Destroyer combined. * Rabbid City was originally gonna be one of the story levels, with Hariet as it's boss, but it was later changed into a Minigame level. * Town and City is the only Minigame universe that was previously in the previous game as a story universe. * Dinosaur Planet, Land of Monsters, Midgar, Dracula's Castle, Conker's Land, and Gaur Plain are the only universe levels in the game without any enemies besides Galeemtures or Dharksters, not counting Classic Mushroom Kingdom. ** Similarity, Dracula's Castle is the only level in the game where Galeemtures don't appear at all, only Dharksters.